Will he ever notice?
by Justbehappey
Summary: Levi discovers he has feelings for Eren but cannot tell him how he feels. But when Eren has a nightmare about his mother Levi comes to comfort him, will the two ever realize true love or will there friends and pride get in the way (this is only chapter one so if you like it comment or like so that my co partner and I can think up the next chapter, thanks :))


"He's doing it again. Staring at me in that way like he wants to kill me or something. He does it every time we eat or thinks I don't notice he's there. It's like I did something and now he wants to kill me." Eren sighed. "Why don't you say something, like tell him to stop?" asked Mikasa. "If I say something he will attack me like he did at the court hearing, but this time it won't be an act so he will attack harder."

It had bothered Eren for quite some time that Captain Levi had been staring at him with darkness in his eye, but only if he knew what Levi was thinking, he wouldn't be so afraid. He would see that Levi had a softer side and more loving side than the one he always showed. Eren would understand that when he called him brat he actually meant my love, and that he just wanted Eren to be safe at all times. But Eren would never know that unless Levi told him, which wasn't going to happen unless he decided otherwise.

"Levi, eat your dinner," commanded Erwin. "I'm not hungry, I've other things on my mind, such as the safety of my squad," he looked over at the table where the new Levi squad sat or the more commonly known 104th trainee squad sat, "I see," said Erwin. But Levi wasn't looking at his squad, well not the whole squad. HE couldn't help but hate how much he felt for Eren, and the little brat didn't even know it.

"I'm tired; I'm going to my room." Slowly everyone began to file out of the eating hall and made their ways to their appointed rooms above ground, everyone but Eren. He had ben condemned to the basement after all he might lose control as a titan and he couldn't attack if he was stuck in the basement and for that he had to stay in the cold dark basement without a body beside him besides the scurrying rats that came to nibble on what they could find.

It was the dead of night when Eren had the dream. He had the same dream every night, he would relive the moment when his mum died, unable to save her, unable to move and watch her get eaten. But tonight was different; he had turned into a titan and saw his mother lying in the rubble of the house. HE neared her and picked her up, he was thankful that he had saved her but he was taken aback when he realised that he was unable to stop himself from eating her. He began to yell and scream when he was slowly nudged awake by a small but gentle hand. He felt sure that it was either Armin or Mikasa but the basement was so dark that he couldn't see who was standing behind the candle. The hand reached out and gave Eren a glass of water and slowly held his head back so that he could drink it was ease. HE looked at his body and realised that he was soaked into a layer of sweat. The soon then came nearer to the face of the holder and it became apparent that Captain Levi was standing there with the glass of water in his hands.

Eren looked into Levi's eyes and thought almost fearfully, how long had he been down hear. AS though he was trying to make Eren feel comfortable he said," I heard you scream and came to see what the commotion was about, the others were determined to come down with me just in case you turned into a titan but I sent them away and told them to stay in bed." He gave Eren a smile, and Eren was shocked, could Levi even smile? Well apparently he could. "H-h-heichou, why do you hate me?" HE didn't answer him but gave him, but now his smile had been replaced with a glare.

Why does it have to be so hard for me to tell him how I feel, thought Levi. HE began to glare more intensely now. Why can't he just realise how I feel? Why? Eren received a sudden blow to the head making his vision blur. His vision returned after a minute or so and he looked up to see Levi, tears_**almost**_welling in his eyes**. **Something deep in Eren's heart began to spark." H-heichou, are you upset?" Eren enquired. Eren brought his hand up to Levi's face "Heichou, I'm sorry, I dint realise until…." HE brought his face closer to Levi's until their lips were only an inch apart, when the door flung open nearly tearing itself from the hinges. A worried Mikasa and Armin now stood at the door but there faces now shocked rather than worried.

Had they walked in on something? All 4 looked at each other silence hung in the air, "I told you brat, you bit yourself when you were asleep now close your trap and go back to sleep." Mikasa and Armin now looked relaxed, they now had a reason to believe for why they were that close, and all signs of suspicion had been aborted. Eren sighed a relief as Levi walked out of the room, taking the other two with him, but they had seen enough to even the tiniest glimmer of suspicion. Levi and Eren shared one last glance before the door was shut, both feeling the love they had shared only moments earlier…


End file.
